Little Sora
by Chatarina.TSP
Summary: Sora berubah menjadi seorang anak kecil yang polos sekali.Bagaimana Kairi ,Xion, Axel,Aqua,Namine,Ventus Vanitas,dan Roxas akan membesarkannya? RnR
1. Chapter 1

Sebuah fanfic KH yang baru kucetuskan dua tiga hari yang lalu.

DISCLAMER:Author tidak punya KH

So here we gooooooooo!

* * *

Suatu hari yang cerah,Sora sedang berjalan di tepi pantai Destiny Island ,tanah air tercintannya ketika dia tiba-tiba ngelak."Duh…gue haus nih" Lalu Sora melihat sebuah buah kelapa yang gede tapi warnanya agak aneh ,tidak seperti buah kelapa pada umumnya,tapi karena hausnya yang telah menggerogoti tubuhnya(emangnya penyakit?)dia pun meminumnya."HOEEEKKKK!Rasanya nggak enak!"Dan ternyata kelapa itu sudah basi sodara-sodara!

Sora pun kembali ke kegiatannya yang semula yaitu berjalan di sisi pantai,tapi dia merasa pusing langsung pingsan di yang kebetulan lewat melihat sahabatnya yang KO langsung menjerit seperti anak perempuan #author dibunuh Riku

Semua orang pada kerumuni TKP .Roxas dan Ventus langsung menggotong Sora yang pingsan sedangkan Vanitas ,masih mimpi indah di kamarnya (Woi ini udah jam berapa kok masih tidur aja?)Tapi tiba-tiba hal aneh terjadi,Sora mendadak menjadi ringan lalu nggak ada tsunami ataupun hujan ,ada banjir kecil di sekitar mereka.

"Hei Ven…"

"Apa ?"

"Kok Sora mendadak ringan?"

"Eh…"

"Jangan-jangan…"

Roxas menoleh kepalanya dengan gemeter dan shock sebab Sora menghilang –loh salah- yang betul Sora telah berubah menjadi anak berumur 2 tahun yang sedang mengompol di baju Ventus dan dengan kekuatan super dahsyat nan cepat Ventus pun berlari ke rumahnya Namine sedangkan Roxashepi hepi gitu dengar kalo mau ke rumahnya Namine (astaga...)

Sesampai di rumah Namine

"Ngosh...ngosh..ngosh..."Ventus sedang berngosh-ngosh ria sedangkan Roxas loncat-loncat geje karena sudah empat abad(dibaca 4 jam) dia tidak melihat inilah reaksi Namine :

"Wah ada dua lagi yang dateng..."Kenapa Namine kok bisa bilang begitu?Karena sepertinya Terra,Xion,Axel,dan Aqua sedang ngibrit di rumahnya Namine ,Mengapa?Jangan tanya author

"Tunggu...yang sedang digendong Roxas itu Sora?!" tanya Terra hingga Ventus dan Roxas penuh haru

"Bagaimana dia bisa begitu ?"Lanjut Xion sambil er... author sendiri lolak-lolok

Akhirnya Roxas dan Ventus menceritakan apa yang telah menimpa muncullah banci yang menjerit tadi(author dibunuh Riku) sambil membawa perlengkapan kamping.

"Hei Terra ikutlah aku sbentar."kata Riku sambil melirik Terra yang mendengkur keras dan bau ababnya,karena tidak bangun-bangun Riku pun menyerit Terra dan meniggalkan yang lain di dalam rumah Namine.

.

.

.

Lalu Xion pun mencetuskan ide

"Bagaimana kalo kita menjaga Sora hingga Riku dan Terra kembali" Dan semuanya setuju yang ditandai dengan anggukan kepala .

* * *

TBC

* * *

Nah...segala pertanyaan yang kalian miliki akan terjawab di chappy ke 2.


	2. -

Hehehe…ini chappy 2 yang ancur ini selesai juga

* * *

Chapter 2 :Papa Vanitas,Kak Ventus ,dan Kak Roxas

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat indah dan cerah di Destiny Island ,semua makhluk disitu tentram sekali bahkan serigala dan domba pun berpelukan (emangnya ada?) kecuali di sebuah komplek di tepi jalan yang nggak bisa damai sejak Ventus dan Roxas mengadopsi seorang bayi (dibaca:Sora kecil ) yang tinggal di rumah Ventus dan Vanitas yang letaknya dekat dengan rumah kedua nobody yakni Roxas dan inilah kisahnya:

Ventus(dibaca:mama)sedang melakukan perjalanan ke toilet seperti biasa,sedangkan Vanitas(dibaca:papa) mengajarkan Sora hal yang rahasia sekali sehingga Ventus pun dilarang ketika Ventus akan memakai bajunya tiba-tiba…

"Hoekh!Ini bau apaan nih di bajuku!"teriak Ventus sambil memegang bajunya yang matching dengan Terra dan Aqua (Woi! nggak ada yang nanya),Ventus pun melirak-lirik kesana-kemari kayak penari Bali dan mengeluarkan hawa seram nan dingin nan 'siapa yang melakukan ini kepadaku akan kubunuh ,lalu kujadikan hiasan di tembok' lalu Ventus mendengar suara kecil yang berkata "Kak Ventus ,Sora pup…"

.

.

.

Ventus pun sudah mulai mendapat firasat…firasat kalo Sora pasti disuruh seseorang melakukannya dan munculah ide di benaknya.

3

2

1

"GYAAAAAAA!VENTUS!NGAPAIN KAMU JEBOLIN PINTU KAMAR MANDI WAKTU GUE LAGI MANDI HAAAAAHHHH?!" Vanitas dengan histeris nan lebay bertanya-tanya  
"Kamu suruh Sora membuang kotorannya di bajuku kan ?!" dan 8 kata inilah membuat Vanitas ketahuan dan membatu.  
"Habis aku lagi jengkel sih ke Sora..." jawab Vanitas yang membatu sekali "Emangnya dia ngapain lu kok sampe kamu jengkel?"  
"Begini ceritanya

~Flashback~

Tok...tok...tok...  
"Tahun baru beginian sudah ada yang amat..." Vanitas pun membuka pintunya dan Sora mulai berkata  
"Berikan aku angpao...pao..pao...pao..."

~Back tu de stori~

"Lah terus ngapain kamu jengkel ?Kan dia cuma minta angpao ."Tanya Ventus datar sekali  
"Dia begitu terus 3 hari 3 malam tau ,Beriakan angnya cuma satu sekali tapi paonya berkali-kali,sampe angpao kosong kuisi bakpao tau!" Vanitas pun marah-marah sambil memakai disinilah mulai pertengkaran rumah tangga yang meliputi pring terbang dan granat terlalu asyik bertengkar mereka pun tidak sadar bahwa dari tadi Roxas sudah ada di rumah mereka dan inilah reaksi Roxas terhadap pertengkaran suami istri itu

.

.

.

_Oh oh  
Vanitas ketahuan  
tengkar dengan Ventus  
Di depan Sora_

_._

_._

_._

Akhirnya pertengkaran mereka sukses membuat kerja sama untuk mencingcang Roxas sebab bukan hanya dia menyanyi lagu nan geje itu tetapi Sora pun ikut-ikutan dan kompak sekali.

~Di hutan depan kota~

Mereka pun berjalan-jalan sambil menjaga Sora kecil karena semua orang yang mereka percayai memiliki kegiatan masing-masing yakni:Axel membetulkan atap rumahnya Xion, Kairi dan Namine lagi bersih-bersih, Xion dan Aqua sedang mereka berjalan-jalan di hutan tanpa tujuan yang tetap tiba-tiba muncullah segerombolan heartless yang banyak dan Roxas mensummon keyblade mereka sedangkan Vanitas

"Sora lepaskan!"  
"Huweeeeeee...Sora takut sama semut-semut gede!"

Dan para heartless pun terkalahkan karena kelelepan akibat tangisan Ventus dan Roxas cuma sweetdrop.

~Di Rumah Namine~

Kok bisa ke rumah Namine tiba-tiba ?Jangan tanya author

Para keybladers kita cengo melihat pintu rumah Namine yang memilik sebuah note:

'Roxas,Ventus,dan Vanitas tolong belanjakan ini di pasar di atas gunung

Belanjaan:...'

"Banyak amat nih belanjaannya !" Ventus dan Vanitas melongo meliaht belanjaan Namine yang segunung Everest  
"Bagaimana kalo kita naik BMWku saja ?"Tanya Roxas yang membuat Ventus dan Vanitas bertanya-tanya 'Emangnya Roxas punya BMW?'

~Garasi Rumah Roxas dan Axel~

"Mana BMWnya?"tanya Ventus sambil melihat bahwa tidak ada mobil BMW di situ  
"Loh ini kan BMW. **B**emo **M**erah **W**arnanya" Jawab Roxas dengan polos sekali

#GUBBBBRRRRUUUAAKKKKKKK

'Pantas saja dia punya ,mah BMW yang dimaksud bemo berwarna merah...ASTAGA...'batin Ventus dan Vanitas

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu bisa ngendarain ndak?"tanya Vanitas heran  
"Endak"Roxas menjawab dengan nan polosnya  
(Ya ampun Roxas...masa punya bemo nggak bisa dikendarain)

"Terus kita naik apa dong?" tanya Ventus  
"Naik ini aja..."

~OTW Pasar~

Pemandangan yang ada saat ini adalah yakni Roxas mengendarai sepeda ontel yang sudah karatan sambil membonceng Vanitas yang mengendong Sora...sedangkan Ventus degeret pake kereta kecil

"Woi apa maksudmu nyuruh aku naik ini hah?" Ventus memperotes sebab dia dicuekin oleh dua (tiga) orang yang berada diatas sepeda reot itu  
"Kamu pikir ini enak dibonceng Roxas?Dia kalo mengendarai sepeda ngawur, bodoh!"  
"Terus kalo keretanya sudah penuh gimana dong?"  
"Kamu lari saja...kan larianmu cepat"jawab Vanitas datar  
"Meskipun gitu aku bukan mobil tau!" Ventus pun marah-marah hingga dia baru ingat sesuatu"Hei Roxas ,kenapa kamu nggak pake Black Corridor aja..."Pertanyaan inilah membuat Roxas langsung mensummon Black Corridor

~Sesampai di pasar~

Di pasar Vanitas,Ventus ,dan Roxas dikerumunin ibu-ibu PKK sebab mereka kira Vanitas,Ventus ,dan Roxas sedang menjaga Sora karena ibu mereka pun dikelilingi banyak orang sehingga mereka hanya bergeser 0,000000000000000000000000000000000000001 mm sodara-sodara.

Karena mangkel Vanitas pun meloncati kepala-kepala ibu-ibu itu sedangkan Ventus dan Roxas berusaha mengejar Vanitas sambil meminta maaf kesemua 'pijakan' Vanitas

~Shopping time :Skip~

"Astaga...masa kita dikasih list segini banyaknya cuma dapet seekor ikan lele"Ventus sweetdrop sambil memegang seekor tiba-tiba...

"SAYANGKU..."tiba-tiba ada yang memeluk Roxas dan bukan Namine.

"GYYAAAAAAAA!BANCI TAMAN LAWANG!"Ventus dan Roxas menjerit histeris sambil lari sebab mereka dikejar oleh banci-banci itu .Sedangkan Vanitas disangka duda beranak satu akibat dia mengendong Vanitas pun mengendarai sepeda Roxas untuk pulang dan meninggalkan dua orang yang dikejar-kejar banci.

~OTW:Home~

Vanitas sedang mengendarai sepeda Roxas yang bobrok hingga...  
"ROXAASSSSSS!NGAPAIN KAMU SIMPAN SEPEDA YANG REMNYA BLONG?!"

Akhirnya denag secepat kilat yang menyambar Vanitas pun meloncat-loncat diatas pohon sambil mengendong Sora

Jadi kesimpulan chappy ini ialah jati diri Vanitas yang sebenarnya adalah duda beranak satu yang ingin menjadi ninja(dibunuh Vanitas)

* * *

Oke..chappy OOC nan ancur ini selesai dengan sangat you in the next chapter yang tidak diketahui kapan akan dipublish


	3. Chapter 3

Yo…minna,gomen untuk update yang lama benar-benar terharu karena ada yang dengan senang hati nge-review,nge-follow, dan bahkan nge-favourite fic ini,padahal di fic ancur belur dan typo tingkat dewa ini sangat geje ditambah OOC yang sangat melebihi batas untuk melupakan segala ketidaksabaran readers , baik yang mempunyai account ataupun tidak , inilah chapter 3 yang juga geje dan yang jelas humornya minta ampun karena ideku terkuras di chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 3:Belajar memasak bersama ibu-ibu PKK

"Sudah kujelaskan beberapa kali,anak kecil itu Sora,Kairi!"kata Namine yang sudah sangaaaaaaat putus asa mencari akal (ataupun ide) untuk menjelaskan kepada Kairi bahwa anak kecil yang diadopsi Roxas dan Ventus adalah Sora. "Nggak percaya ah!" jawab Kairi dihadapan Namine yang sudah lelah amburadul menjelaskan,akhirnya untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan Xion menggunakan magicnya yaitu time reverse (bagi para readers jangan coba-coba nyari magic ini di game KH apapun yang kalian punya ataupun ada,karena ini adalah magic buatanku sendiri jadi saya yang membuat alias nggak ada di gamenya).Setelah Xion memutar-mutar waktu berkali-kali lipat sampe kaos kakinya Vanitas menjamur(emang dari dulu sudah jamuren) Kairi pun percaya juga.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu toh…" emang singkat,Cuma 3 kata ,6 suku kata, 13 belas huruf tapi Namine dan Xion pun menghela nafas yang panjangnya .000 km. Lalu tiba-tiba saja sebuah hantu menyerang dan membunuh mereka (ngawur) yang betul adalah Aqua memanggil mereka untuk membantu memasak makan malam. "Hei Xion ,Namine !Kalo kalian sudah menjelaskan kepada Kairi apa yang terjadi pada Sora,bantuin aku masak makan malam dong!" Xion dan Namine pun segera pergi menuju Aqua,sedangkan Kairi ? Kembali ke pekerjaan semula yakni menanam bunga(Jangan-jangan Kairi mulai ketularan Manuksia (wah salah) Makhluk sosial (tambah salah) Marluxia (Astaga…sulit banget sih ngomongnya))

Pemandangan sekarang ini sangat damai,tidak seperti kemarin dimana Sora harus menyaksikan kedua orang tuanya lomba piring terbang bersama dengan nobodynya , Aqua sedang merebus sayur,Xion sedang memasak apa saja(yang jelas sangat beracun),dan Namine memotong tomat pake pisau daging (emangnya ada orang yang memotong tomat pake pisau daging?) "SPLUUERT" Namine dengan tidak sangaja terlalu bergairah untuk memotong tomat sampai bajunya Aqua terkena cipratan tepat di sempat Aqua membersihkan 'merah-merah' di dadanya tiba-tiba…

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"jeritan itu berasal Kairi. Mendengar jeritan itu Aqua,Namine,dan Xion segera pergi ke TKP .

~Di TKP~

"Ada apa Kairi?" tanya Xion dengan sangat khawatir . "I…i…itu…"jawab Kairi gemetaran ditambah keringat dingin ,dan apa sodara-sodara…ITU ADALAH…*JRENGJRENG* SEEKOR KECOA MATI !

#GUUUUUUUUUBRRRRRRRRRUUUUUAAAAAKKKK

Xion merasa menyesal karena dia sudah mensummon keybladenya hanya karena Kairi menemukan seekor kecoa mati,Aqua jatuh seketika,dan Namine Cuma melongo sambil memegang pisau daging yang berlumuran 'merah-merah'nya tomat. Lalu Leon muncul dari belakang pintu ,ternyata dia sedang mengembalikan sebuah sisir yang dipinjam Yuffie. Leon melihat tidak ada seorang pun,jadi dia pun juga pergi ke TKP. Disitu dia menemukan Kairi yang sedang shock di bawah lantai,Xion mensummon keybladenya,Aqua berada di bawah lantai dengan 'merah-merah' di dadanya , sedangkan Namine memegang pisau daging yang berlumuran 'merah-merah' ,lantas inilah yang muncul dikepalanya Leon:

Namine membunuh Aqua didepan mata Kairi,Kairi shock lalu meminta Xion untuk membunuh Namine.

Leon pun hampir menjerit bukan karena ada pembunuhan sadis level ikan lele ,tapi karena Aqua hidup lagi jeritan berhasil dibatalkan berkat Namine menceritankan A-Z,Z-A,1-10,10-1, dari Sabang sampe Merauke , dll , dsb , dst , pun ditawari Xion untuk mencicipi masakannya,Leon pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepala karena dia belum tahu masakan Xion seenak apa,sankin enaknya yang makan langsung mati alias is pun mencoba satu per satu sedangkan Kairi Cuma berdoa agar Leon bisa damai diatas sana.

"Es krim apaan nih?Kok rasanya amis?"tanya Leon. "Oh itu ,itu bukan es krim,itu adalah sushi." Jawab Xion dengan polos Leon memuntahkan sushi itu dengan muka jijik,ya kalian bisa membayangkan sebuah sushi beku dimakan dengan enaknya oleh Leon. "Emangnya kamu apain kok sampe bisa begini?" tanya Leon sambil menahan racun TO THE EXTREME (author kok ketularan Ryohei?) "Eh?Itu karena sushinya terlalu panas jadi kukasih blizzard biar dingin ." Leon Cuma bisa sweatdrop . "Terus ini apa ,kok kecut dan pahit ?" kata Leon menunjuk ke minuman yang barusan diminumnya "Oh,itu jus selada hitam sama pete." Dan lama kelamaan muka Leon tambah pucat. "Ah..aku barusan ingat kalo aku ada urusan." Kata Leon yang sudah ketahuan bo'ong . "Oh…begitu…ya sudah ,terima kasih sudah mau mencoba masakanku." Kata Xion dengan wajah yang polos .Leon pun meninggalkan rumah itu menuju Traverse Town

~Traverse Town:Rumahnya Leon~

CROOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTT

Bunyi yang sangat merdu terdengar begitu keras karena Leon sedang melakukan pembuangan yang itu,dia pun menghabiskan 20 kardus obat maag. Yuffie melihat itu hanya sweatdrop gede.

* * *

Yak…chapter ini sudah hancur total dan sangat tidak lucu, ditambah skenario yang tidak ada sambungan dengan judul 'Little Sora' ,tapi Sora kecil menyaksikan kejadian itu dengan wajah 'sangat tidak tahu apa yang terjadi'. Karena itu saya sangat minta maaf atas keanehan chappy ini.*author sungkem*.Dan saya juga akan menyatakan bahwa fic ini akan berakhir di chaapy berikut yaitu chapter 4. Dan silakan menanti cerita KH yang baru (jika saya sempat mengetik). Ja ne~


	4. Chapter 4

Kukuku… kalian para readers pasti pada greget kan fic ini berakhir di sini kan ? *senyuman licik* Tapi bukan berarti cerita ini berakhir disini loh… mau tahu kenapa ? Selesaikan dulu chappy ini.

* * *

Chapter 4:Welcome back, Sora

Ini adalah hari ketiga untuk para babysitters kita menjaga Sora, jika hari pertama Ventus, Vanitas, dan Roxas. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan para perempuan, berarti hari ini siapa dong? Yap hari ini yang menjaga adalah Axel. Tapi Axel sedang bingung karena apa yang cocok untuk dilakukan pada hari ini , seperti apa kesetressannya , silakan disimak

Axel's POV

Aduh… bungung nih mau ngapain sama Sora. Kalo pergi belanja , nanti bernasib seperti Ventus sama Roxas yang dikejar sama banci taman lawang yang sampai sekarang pun belum pulang ; mau diajak berenang , aku sendiri saja nggak bisa berenang; mau diajak makan es krim , dia malah bisa tersendak trus guwe yang di nggek nggek (dibunuh).Tunggu bagaiman kalo aku ngajak dia belajar aja… kan gampang.

Normal POV

Axel sedang menyiapkan beberapa buku: mulai dari buku matematika kelas TK sampai tingkat kuliah S3 , buku cerita dari 1 halaman sampai 1.000.000 halaman (Emangnya Sora bisa belajar kayak gituan tuh ?). Lalu dia mengajak Sora ke meja yang sudah tersedia buku-buku yang bahkan author pun nggak ngerti .

"Kak Axel, kita mau ngapain ?" tanya Sora dengan polosnya

"Kita akan belajar." Kata Axel sambil mengingat bahwa Sora sudah hampir 50 kali remidi dari 500 ulangan .

"Oh…begitu…"

.

.

.

5 menit kemudian…

"Aduh… Sora , ini kan gampang , masa 1 + 1 nggak bisa-bisa?" Kata Axel sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya melihat si Sora yang nggak bisa menjawab soal sangat gampang sekali itu.

"Tapi Sora nggak tau cara ngerjainnya…" jawab Sora dengan begitu…POLOSNYA

"Begini caranya…" Axel pun mulai menjelaskan layaknya guru SMA ngajar anak umur 1 pelajaran MAkin TEkun MAkin TIdak KAruan alias MATEMATIKA. Dia menggambar sebuah apel lalu diberi tanda tambah '+' setelah itu Axel menggambar sebuah apel lagi terus ditulis sama dengan '=' disampingnya digambar dua buah apel. Dan inilah apa masuk ke dalam otaknya Sora:

0 (mari kita katakan bahwa 0 itu apel ) + 0= 00, berarti 1+1= 11

.

.

.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Axel sudah mulai kehilangan kesabaran, dia pun akhirnya mencoba mengajaran Sora berbicara,

"Sora , coba katakan 'Harry Potter puter-puter di atas trek.'" Perintah Axel. Sora pun berbicara "Hally Potel putel-putel di atas telek (cokelat yang dihasilkan oleh tubuh)."

.

.

.

"SORAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Axel sudah mulai menggila , gimana nggak gila ? Masa diajarkan sampe Axel kiwir-miwir masih nggak masuk ke kepala ?

"Kalo begitu kita nyanyi aja…" dengan putus asa (layaknya orang ditinggal pacarnya di tengah-tengah selokan yang disaksikan tikus-tikus dan serangga di sana #Dibunuh Axel)"Ah…kalo begitu Sora nyanyi aja ini …" Sora pun mulai menyanyi

.

.

.

_Mandi pagi tidak biasa_

_Mandi sore tidak biasa_

_Nggak mandi sudah biasa_

_Bau badan LUAR BIASA_

.

.

.

"SOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! SIAPA YANG MENGAJARKAN KAMU LAGU ITU HAH ? VANITAS ?" Axel OOCnya mulai rada begitu-begitu (author mulai geje)

"Bukan , tapi aku!"

.

.

.

"SIEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!" kata Axel kayak kuntilanak di taman Ancol (lah…bukannya kuntilanak juga setan… entahlah author mulai geje kok)

"Bukan ini aku Ventus ! Ventus ! sama Roxas !"

Ternyata sietannya Axel itu Ventus toh…

"Jadi kamu sudah selamat dari kejaran banci-banci itu ?" Axel pun mengubah topik pembicaraan

"Jujur saja… aku sudah capek…Roxas sudah KO di belakang sana !" Ventus pun meceritakan semuanya yang author malas mengetik karena kepanjangan

~Malam hari~

"Nggak ! Aku ogah jagain Sora !" Ventus mengomel-ngomel dan sama sekali tidak dihiraukan seorang pun… Tiba-tiba saja…

1 detik Ventus , Roxas, Aqua, dan Xion mensummon keyblade mereka

2 detik Axel segera bangun dari tidurnya

3 detik Namine dan Kairi mengeluarkan senjata ampuh mereka yakni pisau daging

4 detik Sora bergelantungan di kakinya Vanitas

Dan apa yang terjadi sodara-sodara ? Muncullah setan (salah) yg betul adalah Riku dan Terra membawa obat agar Sora kembali ke usia semula.

"Akhirnya kita dapat juga obatnya." Terra dan Riku pun joget-joget geje begitu

"Kalau begitu kasih ke Sora sekarang!" Ventus pun mulai menodorkan keybladenya ke kedua makhluk yang sedang berOOC ria. "Baik…baik…" Sora pun meminumnya. Ajaib ! Sora kembali ke wujud dan usia semula

"SORAAAA!" Lantas Ventus, Vanitas, dan Roxas memeluknya… para perempuan mencoba menahan jeritan , Axel, Riku , dan Terra Cuma senyum licik.

.

.

.

"Hei Sora ! Kamu sadar nggak apa yang sedang kamu pakai ?" tanya Riku

"Eh ? Bajuku dong ! Kenapa?" Sora mulai kebingungan

"Soalnya sejak kapan kamu Cuma pakai pampers doang !"

"Hah ? WADAAAAAUUWWWW!" Sora pun tidak sadar bahwa selama ini dia Cuma memakai pampersnya bayi karena bajunya hancur akibat pertumbuhan kilat.

"Kalo mau pake bajumu ambil sana di pohon !" Axel menyahut dengan menahan tawa yang amat sangat

Dan fic ini berakhir dengan Sora mengambil pakaiannya dalam keadaan hanya memakai pampers bayi disaksikan oleh Riku dan Terra, dan tentu saja itu sangat tidak elit.

* * *

~Extend Ending~

"Gimana dengan sisa obat ini ?" Namine sepertinya kebingungan

"Buang saja." Sahut Xion

"Baiklah."

Dan tanpa disadari Namine terjatuh dan obatnya pun masuk ke mulutnya Roxas, alhasil Roxas pun menjadi anak umur 2 tahun, sama seperti Sora, tapi dengan kepolosan yang 10 kali lipat.

* * *

Nyahahahahahaha… saya memang cerdas, membuat para readers stress padahal ceritanya belum selesai #dibunuh readers. Untuk lanjutannya… silakan menunggu little Roxas yang belum saya ketik sama sekali. Ja ne~


End file.
